


Она не леди

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Rose, Gen, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Если бы "Доктор Кто" был историческим романом, Роуз Тайлер все равно не была бы леди. И их первая встреча с Доктором выглядела бы примерно так. Викторианская АУ, ретеллинг сюжета серии "Роуз" в совершенно другом антураже





	Она не леди

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Doctor WhAU 2018

Серые весенние сумерки за окном давно сменились ночной тьмой, слабо разгоняемой светом редких фонарей, когда Роуз Тайлер со вздохом выпрямилась, потирая спину. Заказчица хотела обязательно забрать свой заказ сама, причем рано утром, поэтому Роуз не смогла взять работу на дом, как раньше. Ей пришлось задержаться в мастерской позже обычного, пришивая последние пуговки и кружева к полудюжине шелковых рубашек, которым предстояло пополнить приданое дочери богатого торговца. Глаза у девушки слегка слезились и мышцы свело от неудобной позы, но душу грело ожидание премии, обещанной хозяином мастерской, если Роуз успеет выполнить срочный заказ вовремя. Ловкими быстрыми движениями Роуз сложила последнюю рубашку, добавила ее к остальным пяти, уже ждущим в картонной коробке, переложенным тонкой бумагой, затем наконец погасила свечу, завязала ленты капора и на ощупь направилась к выходу. Свет ей не был нужен — она работала в этой мастерской с двенадцати лет и знала каждый изгиб коридора, каждую кладовую и каждый угол наизусть.

Повозившись св дверью, Роуз заперла огромный замок и, помахивая ключом, позвала сторожа.

— Уилсон? Уилсон, я ухожу... Где ты, ленивый старикашка? Вот ей же ей — нажалуюсь на тебя мистеру Хенриксу!

На самом деле Роуз вовсе не собиралась жаловаться, и она, и Уилсон оба это знали. Но ей необходимо было отдать ему ключ — уже через четыре часа сюда придут первые работницы, кто откроет им дверь?

За углом послышался шорох, и Роуз отчего-то стало не по себе. Крепче сжав в руке ключ, она на цыпочках подкралась к углу и заглянула в узкий проход между домами. В глубине шевельнулась высокая сгорбленная фигура, Роуз облегченно выдохнула и шагнула навстречу.

— Уилсон, ты что, не слышал, как я тебя зову?

Фигура неразборчиво забормотала и двинулась навстречу. Что-то в ее походке показалось Роуз странным, и она замедлила шаг.

— Уилсон?

Еще несколько шагов — фигуры коснулся просочившийся в аллею свет одинокого фонаря, и Роуз вскрикнула, увидев вместо знакомых седых усов и прячущихся в морщинах светлых глаз странно блестящее, словно бы кукольное лицо. 

— Кто... кто здесь? Кто вы такой?

Человек — конечно же это был человек, кому же еще это быть — молча сделал еще несколько шагов. Роуз в испуге попятилась. За ее спиной раздался шорох, и, резко обернувшись, она почти столкнулась с еще двумя фигурами — такими же темными, тихими, с неподвижными блестящими лицами и черными провалами глаз. Ей припомнились вдруг страшные сказки, которые так любила рассказывать бабушка: про живых мертвецов, что похищают непослушных детей, убежавших из дома. К горлу подступил леденящий ужас. Роуз вжалась спиной в стену и перекрестилась, но ничего не изменилось. Фигуры приближались, уже протягивая к ней руки. Торопливо шепча молитву, Роуз зажмурилась.

И тут тишину нарушил глухой удар, вскрик, какая-то возня. Роуз приоткрыла один глаз. Откуда взялся этот человек, она не знала, но, по крайней мере, резкие черты его лица были живыми и настоящими. Одна из черных фигур лежала у его ног, вторую он держал сзади за горло. На глазах у Роуз он выпустил противника из рук — тот рухнул на землю — и сбил с ног оставшегося. В конце аллеи послышался шум, замелькали еще странные тени. Удостоив их лишь беглого взгляда, человек шагнул к Роуз, схватил ее за руку и шепнул:

— Бежим!

И Роуз побежала.

Человек не выпускал ее руку, и Роуз пришлось подобрать юбки, чтобы успевать за его длинными шагами. Вместе они неслись по узким улицам, то и дело куда-то сворачивая, преследуемые громким топотом. После очередного поворота Роуз вскрикнула — они уперлись в забор. Даже не замешкавшись, незнакомец подхватил ее под колени и подсадил себе на плечо. Роуз изо всех сил вцепилась в край забора, перевалилась на другую сторону и спрыгнула. Оглянувшись, она обнаружила себя на большой освещенной улице. Тем временем над забором появилась голова незнакомца, появилась и тут же исчезла. Роуз встревоженно подпрыгнула на месте. Голова снова появилась над забором. С большим трудом, словно таща за собой груз, человек перекинул через забор одну ногу, выпрямился, словно стряхивая что-то с другой ноги, и наконец спрыгнул к Роуз. В его левой руке оказалась грубая дубинка. Он подбросил ее на ладони и вдруг улыбнулся хищной широкой улыбкой.

— Вот и все.

После чего с подчеркнуто вежливым поклоном зачем-то вручил дубинку Роуз.

— Позвольте проводить вас, мисс, вам не стоит ходить одной в этой части города.

— Я всю жизнь хожу в этой части города, — фыркнула Роуз, но тем не менее оперлась на предложенную руку. — Спасибо вам, конечно, мистер, но только кто это был? Вы знаете? Я уж думала, конец мне пришел. Ой, чего я только не придумала! Вот же какие глупости в голову лезут. Наверное, это опять банда новая появилась, размалевали рожи да грабят прохожих. Только многого они б с меня не получили, это точно.

— Вы быстро соображаете, мисс. Но, боюсь, это была не просто банда грабителей.

— А кто же тогда? 

— У меня есть основания полагать, мисс, что эти заговорщики, скрывающие лица под масками, воспользовались пустым сараем, примыкающим к вашей мастерской, с целью хранения оружия. И, возможно, пороха.

— А как же Уилсон? Сторож, Уилсон, куда он делся?

— Если он обнаружил их, его, скорее всего, убили.

Роуз охнула. Конечно, человеческая жизнь в этой части Лондона ценилась не очень высоко, но все-таки уж больно легко незнакомец сообщил эту новость. И что это он говорил про порох?

— Стойте! Так надо же в полицию бежать, они же всех тут взорвут!

— Не стоит беспокоиться, мисс, я позабочусь об этом, как только доставлю вас домой.

Роуз покосилась на собеседника, исподтишка разглядывая его. Несмотря на грубую рабочую куртку и легкий северный выговор, манера держаться и говорить выдавала в нем человека образованного, джентльмена. Лицо незнакомца при более ясном свете симпатичнее не стало, к бросающемуся в глаза крупному носу добавились резкие скулы и слишком уж большие уши, подчеркнутые короткой стрижкой, ничуть не похожей на те, что были в моде у господ. А вот глаза у него были хорошие — ясные и голубые, что твои незабудки. Даже жаль, что взгляд такой суровый. 

— Да не нужно провожать меня, мистер, вот уже и мой дом. Тут меня каждый знает, никто обидеть не рискнет.

— В таком случае, мисс, позвольте откланяться. Буду благодарен, если вы не станете распространяться о том, что видели сегодня, вы можете подвергнуть опасности и себя, и своих собеседников. А теперь прощайте, мисс. — Он поднес к губам руку Роуз, словно она была какой-нибудь леди. — Мне нужно позаботиться о заговорщиках.

— Да что же вы один с ними сделаете?

— Об этом, мисс, не беспокойтесь, — сообщил он, вытаскивая откуда-то из глубин куртки два больших револьвера и со спокойным лицом проверяя их заряды. — Ступайте домой, занимайтесь своими скучными делами. А уж я справлюсь.

Он развернулся и зашагал прочь. Роуз не выдержала и окликнула:

— Эй, да куда же вы? Кто вы вообще такой?

— Вы можете звать меня Доктором, мисс. Просто Доктором. 

— А я Роуз... Роуз Тайлер.

— Весьма приятно познакомиться, мисс Тайлер. А теперь бегите домой, здесь может быть опасно.

И с этими многообещающими словами он припустил прочь, быстро скрывшись среди теней. Роуз медленно побрела к подъезду дома, на верхнем этаже которого находилась их с матерью комнатушка. Но не успела она открыть дверь, как с той стороны, куда ушел этот «доктор», послышались треск выстрелов и крики. А потом что-то громыхнуло, над крышами взметнулось пламя, и Роуз, отбросив сомнения, побежала назад.

Когда она добралась до мастерской, ей пришлось проталкиваться через толпу — такие зрелища всегда собирали множество зевак. А посмотреть было на что. То самый сарай, прилегавший к мастерской, был весь разворочен, чуть в стороне на земле виднелось неподвижное тело. Пламя с горящих остатков сарая уже перекинулось на мастерскую, и та пылала, что твоя свеча. Роуз выдохнула пару совсем неподобающих леди слов и прижала руку к губам. Плакал ее срочный заказ, и ее премия, и вся работа, обеспечивавшая ее едой и жильем. Что же теперь будет?

Там в толпе ее и нашли встревоженные мама и Микки. Торопливо обнимая мать, Роуз решила, что лучше ей действительно ничего не говорить. К чему им всем лишние заботы?

***

Доктор был весьма недоволен собой. Разве не для того он ушел в отставку, чтобы оставить позади кровь, пламя и смерть? Тихая жизнь, научные изыскания — таков был план. И только посмотрите, куда его это привело. Нет, он не жалел о том, что вчера оказался там, где оказался, хотя бы потому, что без его вмешательства эта девушка, мисс Тайлер, вряд ли осталась бы в живых. Это он определенно считал положительным исходом. Но все остальное... Он не успел спасти сторожа, не смог остановить противника, не смог даже начать разговор — они сразу открыли огонь, и в результате пострадали несколько окрестных зданий. Не хватит ли с него разрушений и смертей? Не стоит ли передать дело в руки полиции, где ему самое место?

Проблема заключалась в том, что Доктор был весьма невысокого мнения о лондонской полиции. А для обращения в более высокие и компетентные инстанции у него попросту не хватало информации. Что он мог бы сообщить? Что он знал О'Райли по службе? Что слышал высказываемые им идеи? Что до него доходили слухи, будто тот вернулся в Ирландию, чтобы примкнуть к повстанцам? Что спустя три года после их последней встречи тот попытался скрыться от него на лондонской улице? 

Собственно, не попытайся он скрыться, Доктор совершенно спокойно поприветствовал бы его и прошел мимо. Но случилось то, что случилось: О'Райли заметил Доктора первым и попытался ускользнуть. Доктор успел почувствовать на себе взгляд — старый навык, не раз спасавший ему жизнь — и проследить его, удивился такой реакции и решил проверить, что скрывает его бывший сержант. Кое-что он увидел и кое-что услышал, и найденный им склад оружия был вполне себе настоящим доказательством. Но теперь от склада остались одни головешки, и Доктор знал, что у него достаточно недоброжелателей, чтобы одного его слова оказалось недостаточно. А значит, все предстояло решить самому. Что ж, его это устраивало.

В данный момент Доктор следовал по пятам за одним из сообщников О'Райли. Тот зачем-то вернулся к сгоревшему сараю, хотя должен бы был избегать места преступления. Делая вид, что разглядывает витрину какой-то лавки, Доктор краем глаза наблюдал, как преследуемый им человек задает вопросы уличной торговке, чистильщику ботинок, дворнику перед одним из магазинов. Может быть, ему и самому стоило расспросить их, узнать, чего хотел этот человек, но тогда он рисковал потерять его из виду. Может быть позже. Заговорщик, похоже, узнал то, что хотел, потому что заспешил прочь с видом человека, точно знающего, куда идет. Доктор не отставал, порадовавшись, что снова выбрал одежду, неподобающую его положению, зато вполне уместную в этом конце города. 

Преследуемый остановился на углу обычного кирпичного здания, показавшегося Доктору смутно знакомым, огляделся, затем проскользнул в двери. Доктор, чуть помедлив, последовал за ним. Замер, прислушиваясь. Сверху доносились громкие уверенные шаги. Доктор тоже зашагал по лестнице, но в отличие от заговорщика, его ноги ступали почти бесшумно. Он услышал стук в дверь, какое-то бормотание, скрип, затем женский вскрик — и бросился вперед, уже не заботясь о создаваемом шуме.

Первым, что он увидел, была распахнутая дверь, а за ней мужская спина. Ее обладатель склонился, сжимая в руках шею женщины. Та безуспешно пыталась разжать его пальцы, царапая их ногтями. Недолго думая, Доктор ударил нападавшего по затылку, но тот, видно, успел что-то заметить и увернуться. Отшвырнув женщину прочь, он набросился на Доктора, пытаясь провернуть тот же фокус — задушить его голыми руками. Он был выше ростом и заметно сильнее, справиться с ним было нелегко... пока на его плечах вдруг не повисла, вцепившись в них, словно кошка, отброшенная им женщина. Воспользовавшись тем, что противник отвлекся, Доктор дотянулся до своего револьвера. Он намеревался лишь оглушить врага, чтобы допросить потом, но тот дернулся, навалившись на Доктора, и чуть не выбил оружие из его рук. Палец на спусковом крючке соскользнул, раздался выстрел, и тяжелое тело медленно осело на пол, оставив Доктора лицом к лицу с женщиной... девушкой... со вчерашней девушкой, мисс Роуз Тайлер.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — прохрипел он, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

— Я здесь живу, — так же хрипло сообщила она. — А вот вы что тут делаете?

— Я... — Ответ на этот вопрос вряд ли удалось бы уложить в пару слов. Доктор потрогал горло, попытался сглотнуть. — Мисс, могу ли я попросить у вас немного воды?

Девушка нервно хихикнула.

— Конечно, мистер. Только... — Ее взгляд метнулся вниз, к лежащему между ними телу.

— Обещаю, я позабочусь об этом. — Надеюсь, она не собирается упасть в обморок. Но мисс Тайлер, судя по всему, была стойкой конституции. Она лишь кивнула, вцепившись в юбку обеими руками, развернулась и направилась вглубь комнаты. Доктор наклонился, на всякий случай проверил пульс мужчины — нету, конечно — и принялся обшаривать его карманы.

Пока девушка хлопотала, вытирая стакан и наполняя его водой, Доктор успел не только проверить содержимое карманов убитого и не найти ничего интересного, но и разглядеть небогатое убранство комнаты, в которой, судя по всему, жили две женщины. Одна часть была отгорожена занавесом, создавая некоторое подобие спальни. Доктор с любопытством разглядывал стопку дешевых книжек, в которой бульварные романы перемежались с памфлетами из тех, что дамы-благотворительницы раздают в бедных кварталах, когда перед ним появилась рука с полным стаканом. Он с благодарностью взял его — горло еще саднило после драки — и принялся неторопливо прихлебывать, между глотками разглядывая девушку. Вчера ему это не пришло в голову. 

На вид мисс Тайлер было не больше двадцати лет. У нее были светлые волосы, уложенные в простую прическу, слегка растрепанную после драки. Выбившиеся из узла пряди обрамляли лицо, черты которого можно было назвать скорее милыми, чем красивыми. Слишком большой, но чувственный рот, слишком решительно очерченная челюсть, слишком прямой взгляд. Платье на девушке было чистым, но старым, со следами аккуратной штопки. Руки, руки работницы, привыкшие к труду, снова нервно комкали ткань юбки.

— Вы убили его, мистер?

— Да, — не очень вежливо буркнул Доктор, потому что вопрос, на его взгляд, был глупым, а ответ очевидным. Потом одернул себя — вряд ли ей приходилось сталкиваться со смертью так же часто, как ему. — Иначе он убил бы нас.

— Это я понимаю, — нервно кивнула девушка. Прикусила губу. — Но почему? Что я ему сделала?

— Дело вовсе не в вас, мисс, просто вчера вы подвернулись им под руку не вовремя и могли увидеть лишнее.

— Но я же ничего не видела!

— Но он этого не знал. Вам повезло, что я шел следом.

— А кто вы такой, мистер, и почему шли за ним?

— Я ведь сказал, я — Доктор.

— Это должно звучать загадочно? — ее брови взлетели вверх.

Он неожиданности Доктор рассмеялся.

— Вообще-то, да.

— Не пойдет, мистер. С чего бы это доктору следить за кем-то, доктора — они людей лечат. Может, вы из полиции?

— О нет, я сам по себе. И если вы, мисс, будете настолько любезны, что покажете мне, где находится черный ход, я заберу тело и избавлю вас от моего дальнейшего присутствия.

Он вернул ей стакан, наклонился, закидывая тело на плечо, словно мешок. Мисс Тайлер молча открыла дверь, вывела его на заднюю лестницу, по которой они так же молча спустились в аллею за домом.

Доктор прислонил тело убитого к кирпичной стене, чтобы издали он казался просто уснувшим пьянчужкой, выпрямился, вытер руки платком и бросил девушке, все еще стоявшей рядом:

— Вот и все, мисс. А теперь прощайте.

Он развернулся на каблуках и зашагал прочь, но в его плечо тут же вцепились сильные пальцы.

— Ну нет, мистер! Не можете же вы вот так появиться ниоткуда, спасти меня, прикончить человека на моих глазах и просто сбежать. Я хочу знать, что тут происходит, «Доктор». Кто эти люди? Что им надо? Кто вы такой?

Доктор чуть не закатил глаза.

— Зачем вам это, мисс? Вы все равно не поймете и не поверите. Возвращайтесь-ка лучше домой, к вашей обычной жизни, к еде, работе, сну...

— Не выйдет, мистер. Вы сожгли мою работу, лишили средств на еду, а от любопытства я уснуть не смогу. Я хочу знать, ради чего все это. Уж как-нибудь пойму, разберусь, будьте спокойны. Вы, главное, расскажите.

Она хочет знать? Ну что же... ему и самому хотелось бы хоть с кем-то поделиться соображениями.

— Хорошо, — резко кивнул он. — Меня зовут капитан Джеймс Лангбэрроу. Я случайно узнал...

— Капитан? — перебила его Роуз. — Вы же сказали, что вы доктор? 

— Я сказал, что вы можете звать меня Доктором.

— Почему?

"Эта девушка за словом в карман не полезет", решил Доктор.

— Это долгая история. Разве вы не хотели узнать, кто эти люди?

— Ладно, — кивнула собеседница, все еще цепляясь за его рукав. — Кто?

— Как я уже говорил, это заговорщики. Я случайно узнал, что они прибыли из Ирландии и собираются устроить в Лондоне беспорядки. Возможно — я не могу это точно доказать — они планируют покушение на королеву.

— Но это невозможно!

— Все возможно, мисс, при должном желании и настойчивости. Насколько я смог узнать, у них неплохой запас оружия и боеприпасов, рассредоточенный по нескольким складам в городе. Мне пока не удалось найти их основное место сбора, штаб, так сказать. Но я занимаюсь этим.

— Почему вы? Разве это не дело полиции? Или... или королевской гвардии? Вы должны им рассказать!

— Я не уверен, что мне поверят без должных доказательств.

— Но я же поверила.

Этот аргумент заставил его замолчать. В самом деле, она ни на миг не усомнилась в том, что он ей поведал. С другой стороны, когда тебя пытаются задушить в собственном доме, это способствует расширению представлений о том, что происходит вокруг.

— Боюсь, мисс, для официальных представителей короны этого недостаточно.

— Даже слова джентльмена?

А вот тут он не удержался от усмешки. За этим решительным фасадом, оказывается, скрывается почти детская наивность.

— Даже этого, мисс.

— И что вы собираетесь делать?

— Все просто. Я собираюсь проследить за известными мне заговорщиками, вычислить все оставшиеся склады, найти их штаб, нарушить их планы и заставить их убраться из города.

— Вот прямо так и заставить?

— Прямо так. — Он улыбнулся одной из тех улыбок, которые, он знал, пугали людей. Однако она не испугалась — она рассмеялась.

— Ну конечно. И все это вы собираетесь сделать один? Да кем вы себя считаете?

О, она даже не представляет. Он поймал ее руку, все еще державшуюся за его плечо, осторожно отцепил пальцы от своей куртки и сжал их. Посмотрел прямо в глаза девушке.

— Вы помните, мисс, тот момент в детстве, когда впервые поняли, что мир не ограничивается вашим домом, или вашей улицей, или даже Лондоном? Когда услышали, что мир огромен, и в нем есть сотни стран, тысячи городов, миллионы людей? Помните, как трудно было в это поверить? Так вот — я знаю это. Я видел своими глазами такие вещи, которые вам даже не снились, я знаю мрачные тайны этого мира, его темные стороны, я знаю, что он огромен, непредсказуем и опасен, и стоит лишь сделать один шаг в сторону от привычного...

Он спохватился, моргнул и выпустил ее руку. Отвел взгляд, чтобы не видеть широко распахнутых глаз. Зачем ему понадобилось пугать эту девочку? Впрочем, так даже лучше.

— Вот кто я такой. А теперь, мисс, забудьте обо мне.

Не дожидаясь, пока она найдет слова для ответа, Доктор резко развернулся и почти бегом бросился прочь.

***

Роуз проводила взглядом таинственного капитана... или Доктора... или кто он там... и медленно побрела домой. Скоро вернется мама, нужно убедиться, что в комнате не осталось следов случившегося.

Вытирая пол и готовя скромный обед, она продолжала перебирать в уме все, сказанное этим человеком. Внутренний голос, тот, что всегда говорил разумные вещи и смотрел на мир со здоровым скептицизмом (не то чтобы Роуз Тайлер было знакомо значение этого слова) подсказывал, что, скорее всего, этот тип просто сумасшедший. Да, но ведь он действительно ее спас. Дважды — вчера и сегодня. Значит, он говорит правду? Но покушение на королеву, заговорщики по соседству со швейной мастерской — это ведь все бывает только в книгах, в дешевых бульварных романчиках, слабость к которым Роуз питала с тех пор, как научилась читать. В этих книгах, среди гадалок и мошенников, воров и сыщиков, украденных детей и найденных богатых дядюшек, таинственный Доктор с его странными речами и безумной улыбкой смотрелся бы как родной. Но Роуз была достаточно умна, чтобы не путать реальность с вымыслом. В жизни всего этого не бывает. В жизни все гораздо проще, скучнее и грязнее.

Вернулась мать, принеся сегодняшний заработок — она убиралась в квартирах тех, кто не мог себе позволить постоянную прислугу. Денег было мало, и весь ужин Джеки ругала скупых клиентов, жадных торговцев и неизвестных злоумышленников, спаливших мастерскую. А также перебирала вслух все места, где Роуз могла бы поискать себе новую работу. Список выглядел настолько непривлекательно, что Роуз поскорее убрала за собой, поцеловала мать и убежала, сообщив, что встречается с Микки. 

Микки Смит, живший в том же доме и работавший на небольшой фабрике, был ее лучшим другом с самого детства. Сам Микки, как и мать Роуз, был уверен, что не только другом. Как-то само собой считалось, что как только он накопит немного денег, они с Роуз поженятся и заведут семью. Роуз не была уверена, что ей действительно этого хочется. Микки был милым и по-своему добрым, хоть и недалеким парнем, но она никогда не чувствовала к нему чего-то похожего на ту любовь, про какую пишут в книжках. С другой стороны, на то они и книги, а в жизни людям приходится делать не только то, что хочется. Вполне возможно у нее не будет другого выбора. Но пока что Роуз не хотела об этом думать. Она послушно позволила Микки поцеловать себя в щеку и потянула его в сторону сквера, который местные парочки использовали для прогулок.

Там она и изложила ему подробно все, о чем умолчала вчера и что случилось сегодня. Конечно, он ей поверил. Может быть, она порой и была не прочь подшутить и разыграть друга, но про найденный в аллее труп знали уже все вокруг, и мастерская сгорела по-настоящему. Микки поверил ей, а поверив — встревожился.

— Не нравится мне это, Роуз. И этот тип не нравится. Что это за доктор, который имени своего говорить не хочет?

— Но он ведь сказал в конце концов. Капитан Джеймс Лангбэрроу, вот как он представился. И говорил он как джентльмен, хоть и одет был бедно.

— Хорош джентльмен, убил человека и не поморщился. А вдруг он преступник? Вдруг он из банды, что не поделила добычу с другими? Держись лучше от него подальше, Роуз.

— Так я за ним и не бегала, он сам ведь появился, верно?

— Не нравится мне это, — повторил Микки.

— Ну и не думай об этом, — обиделась Роуз и повернула в сторону дома. Микки тут же принялся уговаривать ее еще погулять, а то и зайти в паб, у него, мол, деньги есть, и Роуз позволила себя уговорить, а потом проводить домой. И даже не без удовольствия целовалась с ним в подворотне возле дома, пока рука Микки не попыталась забраться к ней под юбку. Тогда Роуз со смехом оттолкнула его прочь. В отличие от высшего общества столицы, в этой части города скромность была не в чести, и многим его жительницам случалось в трудную минуту подрабатывать, торгуя собственным телом. Однако Роуз, по счастью, до сих пор хватало заработка в мастерской. Микки не очень понимал, почему она упирается, и не прекращал попыток, но и не обижался на отказы. Он лишь расплывчато пообещал, что доберется до нее после свадьбы, и проводил до самых дверей их с матерью комнаты.

Ночью Роуз долго вертелась, не в силах уснуть, и вспоминала то жуткие безликие фигуры, то руки, сжимающие ее горло, то прямой взгляд голубых глаз и голос, говорящий: «Забудьте обо мне». Как будто после этой фразы его можно было и вправду забыть.

Следующая пара дней прошла спокойно и без происшествий. А если Роуз порой и ловила себя на том, что ищет в толпе голубые глаза и необычно короткие волосы, и если она спросила у нескольких человек, не слыхали ли они чего о капитане Лангбэрроу, то ничего плохого в этом не было.

В основном она была занята поисками работы. Людей в Лондон съезжалось все больше, и найти приличное место становилось все сложнее.

— В «Зеленой утке» нужны официантки, — сообщила ей Джеки. — Это неплохой заработок, а если будешь улыбаться покупателям поласковей, заработаешь еще больше.

— И каждый, кому я улыбнусь, будет рад шлепнуть меня по заду или потискать за грудь.

— Ну не под юбку же залезть. А от шлепка никто еще не умер.

— Это противно, — сморщилась Роуз.

— Это хорошая, честная работа. А ты, милая, слишком уж много возилась с богачами, для которых шила, вот и нахваталась от них заносчивости. Помни, кто ты такая, Роуз.

— Конечно, кто же мне даст забыть.

Роуз была очень рада увидеть Микки, именно в этот момент появившегося у них в дверях. Глаза его азартно блестели.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Тайлер. Можно, я приглашу Роуз в паб?

— Идите, идите, — замахала руками Джеки. — Да поспрашивайте там насчет работы.

Роуз со вздохом подхватила свой капор и выскочила из комнаты. Уже на улице она повернулась к Микки:

— А нам обязательно идти в паб? Может, парк...

— Обязательно! Если ты, конечно, хочешь узнать побольше про этого своего капитана-доктора.

— Хочу! Что ты знаешь? Куда мы идем?

Роуз буквально подпрыгивала на месте от любопытства, поэтому Микки, разумеется, скорчил загадочную мину и ничего не сказал, просто подхватив ее за локоть и подтолкнув вперед.

Он протащил ее по трем питейным заведениям, в каждом лишь заглядывая внутрь и выскакивая, ничего не объясняя. В четвертом он, похоже, нашел что искал, потому что купил три пинты пива и направился в угол, где сидел сгорбленный старик в синем потертом пальто не по погоде.

— Привет, Клайв, — сказал Микки.

Старик на это никак не среагировал. Зашевелился он, лишь когда перед ним возникла кружка с пивом, тотчас же вцепившись в нее скрюченными пальцами.

— Слышишь, Клайв? Это моя подруга, Роуз. Расскажи-ка ей, что ты говорил мне про того офицера, что зовет себя Доктором. Расскажи про капитана Лангбэрроу.

Вся фигура старика содрогнулась, он попытался выпрямиться, словно солдат, услышавший команду.

— Капитан Лангбэрроу, — протянул он. — О да, я могу рассказать тебе про него.

И замолчал, уткнувшись носом в кружку.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, — не выдержала Роуз. — Обещаю, я куплю вам еще пива. А еще лучше — хороший горячий грог, он согреет вас.

— Я вам вот что скажу, мисс, — проскрипел наконец старик. — От капитана Лангбэрроу лучше держаться подальше.

— Почему? Чем он так плох?

— Нет, мисс, он не плохой человек. И командир из него хороший — зря солдата не обидит, о награде не забудет. Да дело-то не в этом, мисс.

— А в чем тогда?

— Некоторые говорят, мисс, что он проклят. Что он приносит несчастье. Уж я про проклятья не знаю, — старик быстро перекрестился, — а только за последние пятнадцать лет не было такой войны, где не побывал бы капитан Лангбэрроу. И всюду он оказывался в самом пекле, в самом гиблом месте, в самой отчаянной схватке. Кабул, Аливал, Балаклава, Инкерман, Герат, Дели... везде он был, мисс, и везде выжил, но вот те, кто был рядом с ним, выживали редко. Он зовет себя Доктором, это так, мисс, и в медицине он правда понимает. Да только по правде надо бы ему зваться по другому, не к ночи будь сказано. Держитесь подальше от капитана Лангбэрроу, вот что я всегда говорю, потому что у него только один постоянный спутник...

— Какой? — выдохнула Роуз, видя, что старик не собирается продолжать. Тот шумно допил свой напиток и мрачно сверкнул глазами.

— Смерть. А теперь купите мне этот грог, как обещали. Я промерз до костей. Купите, и я расскажу вам про кровожадных сипаев...

Роуз выполнила обещание, но выслушивать рассказы старика дальше не стала, вместо этого потянув Микки прочь из душного помещения.

— И что ты теперь скажешь? — уставился он на нее.

— А что тут сказать? Сказки это все.

— Сказки? Ты разве не слышала — там, где появляется этот человек, умирают люди.

— Микки, он же военный. На войне всегда умирают, это не значит, что он во всем виноват.

— Но старик точно его боится. Так что послушай его, держись подальше от этого типа.

— Да я ведь его и не ищу, — рассмеялась Роуз. — Я понятия не имею, где он и чем занимается и, скорее всего, больше его никогда не увижу.

Если Роуз и почувствовала укол сожаления при этой мысли, она постаралась не думать об этом.

На следующий день она снова обошла все окрестные улицы, расспрашивая, не нужна ли где работница, и почти уже зашла в «Зеленую утку» — денег у них с матерью оставалось всего на неделю, и работа официантки переставала казаться такой уж ужасной — когда к ней подскочил чумазый парнишка лет восьми. 

— Это вы Роуз Тайлер, мисс? У меня для вас послание, мисс.

— От кого?

— Микки Смит, мисс. Он просил вас прийти. Сказал, что очень ждет, что ему очень нужна ваша помощь.

— Что? — Роуз ничего не понимала. — Что с ним случилось? Где он меня ждет?

— Я не знаю, мисс, что случилось. А только он сказал, что будет ждать вас за старой церковью, что на Джекоби-стрит, и дал мне монету, мисс. Так вы придете? Он говорит, ему очень нужна помощь.

— Да, конечно, — протянула Роуз. — Конечно, я приду.

Мальчишка развернулся на пятках и умчался прочь, а Роуз заспешила в сторону Джекоби-стрит. Что там могло произойти? Может, Микки опять разузнал что-то про Доктора и хочет ее напугать? Тогда почему сам за ней не пришел? Или это шутка такая? А вдруг — у Роуз перехватило дыхание — вдруг он со своими расспросами попал в беду? Она ускорила шаг, за десять минут добравшись до часовни и в сомнении остановившись возле ворот, что вели во двор за ней. В полумраке сумерек видно было плохо. 

— Микки? — позвала она. — Я пришла. Ты где... Микки?

— Я тут, — раздался хриплый шепот откуда-то из-за груды корзин. — Помоги мне, Роуз.

Голос был странно приглушенным, словно у говорящего не было сил. Не сомневаясь уже, что ее друг попал в беду, Роуз толкнула ворота и они со скрипом подались. Проскользнув между створками и вглядываясь в серые тени, она двинулась вперед. Вот из-за кучи корзин показались ноги в знакомых башмаках, вытянутые, словно их обладатель сидел, прислонившись к стене. Роуз отбросила прочь сомнения и рванула вперед... И тут же замерла, оказавшись лицом к лицу с обладателем этих самых ног. Это был вовсе не Микки.

— Здравствуйте, мисс, — прогнусавил он, вскакивая на ноги, и в его руке появилась знакомая дубинка. — Не ответите ли нам на пару вопросов? Насчет Доктора.

— Что?

Из теней в глубине двора появилась еще пара человек.

— Откуда вы знаете капитана Лангбэрроу? И где нам его найти?

— Я... Я... не знаю. — Роуз инстинктивно шагнула назад и ойкнула, наткнувшись спиной на что-то живое. И высокое. И теплое.

— Вы обратились с вопросом не по адресу, — раздался за ее спиной знакомый голос с чуть заметным северным выговором. — Нужно было спросить меня, и я ответил бы...

Одной рукой человек — Доктор — обхватил Роуз за талию и дернул в сторону, а другой швырнул что-то прямо в руки шагнувшему вперед заговорщику. Тот инстинктивно поймал брошенное — это оказалась пустая бутылка — и тут же получил удар кулаком в челюсть. Противник пошатнулся, Доктор потянул Роуз к воротам, вытолкнул ее на улицу, выскочил сам и мгновенно защелкнул огромный замок.

— Не стойте же, их это надолго не задержит, — рявкнул он и помчался прочь, предварительно убедившись, что Роуз бежит рядом.

Второй раз за несколько дней Роуз обнаружила себя бегущей по темнеющим улицам от непонятной угрозы рука об руку с этим загадочным человеком. Сзади раздавался стук шагов — ворота и впрямь не удержали злоумышленников надолго. Доктор на бегу протянул ей руку, и Роуз не задумываясь ухватилась за нее, другой рукой подхватывая юбки. В панике она даже не соображала, куда именно они мчатся, но ее спутник головы не потерял. Еще через несколько поворотов они выскочили на большую улицу, где возле ярко освещенного здания стояли несколько экипажей с лошадьми. Не сбавляя скорости, Доктор подтолкнул Роуз, запихнул ее в ближайший кэб и запрыгнул следом сам, крикнув кэбмену:

— Гони! Если хочешь получить гинею, гони во весь опор.

Кэбмен оказался парнем расторопным и мгновенно подхлестнул коня. Тот сорвался с места, создав на улице небольшой переполох, зато выскочившие из переулка преследователи увидели только быстро удаляющийся экипаж.

— Они... они возьмут другой кэб, — выдохнула Роуз, пытаясь вернуть на место сбившийся капор.

— У остальных лошади похуже, — махнул рукой Доктор. — Им нас не догнать. Лучше скажите, что вы делали возле церкви? Почему вы все время попадаетесь мне под ноги?

— Я попадаюсь вам? — от возмущения Роуз даже забыла про страх. — Это вы возникли ниоткуда, спалили мою работу, убили человека в моем доме, и вообще вы, кажется, преследуете меня. Не знаю, как вы оказались там, а я пришла, потому что Микки попросил.

Тут Роуз охнула и прижала руку к губам.

— Микки.... О боже... На этом человеке были башмаки Микки, я их узнала.

— Вероятно, они захватили вашего друга и воспользовались этим, чтобы заманить в ловушку вас.

— Захватили? Так надо вернуться! — Роуз вцепилась в рукав Доктора. — Мы должны спасти его!

Тот покачал головой.

— Скорее всего, он уже мертв, это куда проще, чем держать его где-то взаперти. Проклятье, из-за вас я не смог проследить за ними и теперь снова не знаю, где их главное место сбора! Глупые дети...

Роуз в ужасе уставилась на Доктора, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Этот человек вот так запросто сообщил ей, что ее друг... ее почти жених... что Микки мертв, и даже глазом не моргнул.

— Вы... вы... да как вам не стыдно!

— Что? — Доктор уставился на нее своими голубыми глазами, словно действительно не понимая, что ей не нравится.

О Боже, старик был прав. Этот человек действительно ходит об руку со смертью. Роуз изо всех сил прикусила губу, чтобы не заплакать.

***

Доктор настороженно уставился на свою спутницу. До чего непредсказуемая особа! Почему ей все время нужно его в чем-то обвинять? Что еще он сделал не так?

— Вы уже забыли, — выдохнула она. — Вы уже забыли про Микки, списали его со счетов и занялись своими делами. Он же живой человек... был... у него были друзья, бабушка, мечты, планы, а вы... вам все равно.

Доктор заметил наконец, что глаза девушки подозрительно блестят, увидел стиснутые руки и закушенную губу. Потом она отвернулась, но не смогла скрыть сердитый жест, которым смахнула с ресниц слезы. Доктор почувствовал укол совести. Все действительно вышло неоправданно жестоко. Разве не знал он цену человеческой жизни, разве не поэтому покончил с армией? Почему же, стоило впереди замаячить опасности, он перестал быть Доктором и вновь превратился в военного, для которого важнее всего победа?

— Мне очень жаль, мисс. Я искренне сочувствую вашему горю. Но я не могу позволить себе оплакивать одного человека, когда могут погибнуть многие. Когда в опасности королева. Если заговорщики почуяли угрозу, они могут ускорить свои планы, а я все еще не знаю, где они прячут свои главные запасы.

Мисс Тайлер затихла, повернулась к нему и, не поднимая глаз, прошептала:

— Я понимаю. Конечно, это важнее.

Доктор постарался еще больше смягчить свой тон.

— Я не хочу сказать, что жизнь вашего друга не важна. Возможно... возможно, я ошибся, и он еще жив. Обещаю, что в таком случае я все сделаю для того чтобы спасти его и вернуть вам в целости и сохранности. — Что-то толкнуло его под руку, заставив добавить: — Чтобы вы могли преспокойно пожениться и наплодить десяток младенцев. 

Вышло не так уж мягко, скорее насмешливо, зато результатом были выпрямившиеся плечи и возмущенный взгляд девушки. Было заметно, как она усилием воли взяла себя в руки. Быстро вытерла щеки, поправила выбившуюся из-под капора прядь, глубоко вздохнула. И решительно кивнула:

— Тогда расскажите мне, что вы знаете. Может быть, мы придумаем что-нибудь вместе.

Что она может придумать такого, до чего не додумался он — офицер армии Ее Величества и к тому же гений? Хотя... иногда бывает полезно посмотреть на проблему свежим взглядом. Как минимум, кратко пересказав все, что знает, он сможет сконцентрироваться сам.

— Я знаю, что основная часть заговорщиков живет возле доков, но их штаб находится не там. Они спрятали большую часть пороха где-то ближе к месту возможного покушения. Значит, это Вестминстер или соседние кварталы. Это должно быть либо заброшенное здание, либо небольшой склад.

— А вдруг у них есть сообщник-домовладелец?

— Думаю, в жилой дом сложнее было бы незаметно заносить тяжелые припасы.

— Но заносить их в дом заброшенный было бы еще подозрительней!

— Значит, скорее всего, это склад. Я слышал, как один из них упоминал вокзал, но не назвал, какой.

— Виктория? — предположила мисс Роуз. Глаза ее снова блестели, но уже по другой причине — она включилась в преследование.

— Кажется логичным, но там сложнее спрятаться.

— Но ведь самый лучший способ спрятать что-то — на самом видном месте!

Доктор не удержался от усмешки.

— О! Вы читали произведения мистера По?

— Я люблю читать про сыщиков. — Она пожала плечами. — Так что мистер Хенрикс дал мне почитать эти рассказы. Многовато там разговоров и заумных слов, а приключений мало, но разгадка мне понравилась.

И впрямь непредсказуемая девушка. 

— Тем не менее, вокруг вокзала Виктория нет складов.

— А что-нибудь еще вам известно?

— Только совсем какие-то обрывки. Шутки про самый ирландский мост в городе и что-то про адских псов. 

— Ирландский мост? Ирландский?! Тогда понятно...

— Что понятно?

— Вы разве не видите?

— Что? — раздраженно выдохнул Доктор.

— Это же Вестминстерский мост!

— Почему?!

— Потому что он зеленый! Ведь ирландцы считают этот цвет своим. Матушка Лири с нашей улицы вечно об этом твердит. «Самый зеленый остров из всех островов в мире».

— О, — Доктор почувствовал, как губы расползаются в улыбке. Проклятье, как же он сам не догадался? — О! Просто фантастика! А это значит, что вокзал, скорее всего, Ватерлоо. И их штаб находится где-то между мостом и вокзалом.

Он окликнул кэбмена и приказал гнать к Вестминстерскому мосту. Потом спохватился и повернулся к девушке.

— Если желаете, мисс, я сначала отвезу вас домой.

— Ну нет! Вы меня в это втянули, и это я разгадала загадку, так что дальше мы отправляемся вместе.

Ее решительность позабавила Доктора и, вопреки своим принципам, он не стал возражать. 

Переехав через реку по мосту, они отпустили кэб и двинулись дальше пешком в сторону вокзала Ватерлоо, стараясь не очень откровенно разглядывать окружающие строения. Поначалу их окружали сплошь жилые дома, но потом стали попадаться и склады, и небольшие заводы, и даже мельница. Иногда они стучали в двери, иногда заглядывали в окна, а зачастую сразу было видно, кто здесь обитает, и это точно были не заговорщики. Но чем дальше они отходили от реки, тем меньше становилось вокруг освещенных домов и горящих фонарей. Доктор подумал, что не стоило, пожалуй, брать с собой в такие кварталы женщину. Разумеется, мисс Тайлер не была хрупкой леди. Квартал, в котором она жила, был немногим лучше этих, и Доктор не заметил в ней никаких признаков страха. Но его воспитание и опыт все же настаивали, что женщине не место в бою. А в том, что дело закончится боем, он уже почти не сомневался.

От этих мыслей Доктора отвлекли с силой сжавшиеся на его запястье пальцы девушки. Сверкая глазами из-под капора, она зашептала:

— Ворота. Посмотрите на эти ворота! Видите собак?

Приглядевшись, Доктор и впрямь заметил кованые фигуры собак, украшавшие ворота, ведущие то ли на склад, то ли на двор очередной мастерской. Сами фигуры, как и ворота целиком, были покрыты ржавчиной, но неизвестный зачем-то выкрасил им торчащие уши красной краской.

— Адские псы? — начал понимать Доктор.

— Адские псы! Бабушка рассказывала мне истории про дикую охоту, и будто вот так и распознают адских псов — по красным ушам. Это то самое место, мы нашли его!

— Просто отлично! — Доктор не удержался и сам сжал ее руку.

— Ну что, есть от меня толк? — мисс Тайлер насмешливо склонила голову набок и широко улыбнулась, прикусив зубами кончик языка.

— Вы просто находка, — согласился Доктор. — Однако теперь ваше дело сделано. Я пойду внутрь один, а вам лучше подождать тут. А еще лучше — пойти и найти ближайшего полицейского.

— Вот просто так возьмете и пойдете туда? Один? А вдруг они вас убьют?

— Я вооружен, мисс, и могу за себя постоять. К тому же, я не думаю, что буду в опасности, если ими командует тот, кого я подозреваю. Все будет хорошо, мисс. А теперь ступайте!

Подтолкнув ее в ту сторону, откуда они пришли, Доктор решительно подпрыгнул, подтянулся за край забора и перебрался на другую сторону. Осторожно огляделся. Он несколько покривил душой, говоря об отсутствии опасности, ведь заговорщики уже продемонстрировали готовность убивать. Поэтому он достал из карманов и проверил оба револьвера. До чего удобное изобретение! Но это — на крайний случай. 

Плана действий у Доктора не было, единственное, что он знал — он должен дать О'Райли шанс. Каждый заслуживает шанса.

Решив, что самый короткий путь к цели — прямой, Доктор направился к боковой двери склада и решительно в нее постучал. Из-за двери раздался какой-то шум, и через минуту она распахнулась. За ней оказался светловолосый юноша, которому не могло быть больше восемнадцати. В руках он сжимал старую американскую винтовку, с которой, похоже, не очень знал, что делать. Вцепившись в приклад обеими руками, он удивленно уставился на Доктора.

— Кто... кто вы?

— Мне нужно срочно поговорить с сержантом О'Райли. Передайте ему, что с ним желает встретиться капитан Лангбэрроу.

— Не надо, Финн, — раздалось из-за спины юноши. — Не надо ничего передавать, я сам провожу господина капитана к командиру.

На лице молодого человека появилось облегчение, он неловко опустил винтовку и отошел в сторону. Доктор шагнул внутрь и разглядел говорившего — это оказался тот самый человек, что пытался расспрашивать мисс Тайлер, сбоку на его лице красовался синяк, оставленный Доктором. Видно, потеряв их с мисс Тайлер след, нападавшие сразу вернулись в штаб. Человек приветствовал его злорадной улыбкой и с подчеркнуто насмешливой учтивостью пригласил следовать за ним. 

Пока они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж, где над складом располагались конторские помещения, и шли по коридору, Доктор успел заметить минимум пятерых человек. Похоже, он был прав, встревоженные заговорщики собирались ускорить свои планы, и потому все подтягивались к основному месту действия.

А затем он шагнул в комнату, где над столом с разложенными бумагами склонились три человека. Самый высокий из них выпрямился, и Доктор узнал своего бывшего сержанта.

— Так-так, — протянул тот, и Доктору показалось, что в его глазах мелькнул страх. — Я так рад видеть вас, капитан. Мы приложили немало усилий, чтобы найти вас, знаете ли, а оказывается, нужно было просто подождать, пока вы придете сами. Надеюсь, вы взяли с собой подкрепление? На этот раз.

Доктор поморщился. 

— Я пришел один, О'Райли. И рассчитываю поговорить с вами как джентльмен с джентльменом.

— В самом деле? Поговорить и только? Что же... оставьте нас на минуту, господа.

Двое других заговорщиков поспешили покинуть комнату. Человек, приведший сюда Доктора, попытался возразить, но О'Райли просто молча смотрел на него, пока тот, буркнув что-то неразборчивое, тоже не ушел.

— Итак. Я слушаю вас, господин капитан.

— Какого дьявола вы делаете, О'Райли? Когда я услышал, что вы вернулись домой, я порадовался за вас, но потом до меня дошли слухи, что вы примкнули к какой-то группе... повстанцев? Революционеров? Я не хотел верить, я помнил вас хорошим солдатом, верным присяге. И что же — теперь вы появляетесь в Лондоне, ведете себя крайне подозрительно, вас окружают странные люди, прячущие в центре столицы оружие и взрывчатку... Посмотрите мне в глаза и скажите, что вы задумали.

— О, я скажу вам, что я задумал, господин капитан. Хотя вы ведь и так знаете, иначе не пришли бы, верно? Да, все это правда. Я примкнул к революционерам. Я нарушил присягу. Вы осуждаете меня? Я отдал этой стране, этой короне десять лет своей жизни, свою кровь, свою честь, свое здоровье. А что я получил взамен? Насмешки и отказ в продвижении по службе из-за моего происхождения? Нищенскую пенсию после ранения? Я вернулся домой, и все, что я увидел — бедность, несправедливость, жестокость. Моя семья разорена, моя земля мне не принадлежит, мои родные умирали от голода, пока я отдавал свою кровь за тех, кто их разорял. Хватит, капитан, хватит. Завтра наш голос будет услышан. Завтра они больше не смогут притворяться, что нас нет. Наша нация будет гордиться нами.

— Одумайтесь, О'Райли! Чем гордиться? Половина ваших людей студенты, почти дети, другая половина уличные бандиты. Вы уже успели сжечь мастерскую, убить старика-сторожа и чуть не убить девушку. Этим вы собираетесь гордиться?

— Это необходимые жертвы ради благородной цели, капитан. Вам ли не знать, что это такое!

Доктор почувствовал, как сжались зубы и как слова застряли у него в горле. 

— О да, до меня тоже дошли кое-какие слухи, — продолжил между тем О'Райли. — Так что не вам осуждать меня, капитан.

— Нет, — выдохнул наконец Доктор. — Не мне. Но я пришел сюда не осуждать. Я пришел остановить вас от совершения глупости. Я понимаю вашу обиду, видит бог, я знаю вашу боль, но то, что вы задумали... Вы добьетесь лишь всплеска ненависти, новых смертей и ужесточения законов. Поверьте мне, Энгус, прошу, поверьте, нельзя решить эту проблему убийством. 

— Разве не решали мы проблемы убийством на каждой войне, в каждом сражении, сэр? Разве не за тем же вы пришли сюда и сейчас? Решить проблему, убив меня? Не так ли, Доктор?

— Я пришел сюда затем, чтобы поговорить. Я устал от смертей...

— В самом деле? Эй... ко мне!

На громкий окрик в комнату мгновенно ворвались два человека.

— Обыщите-ка нашего гостя.

Возможно, Доктор успел бы увернуться от протянувшихся к нему рук, но он все еще надеялся на благоразумие О'Райли. Обыскивавшие быстро обнаружили в его карманах оба револьвера, нож и даже записную книжку. Бывший сержант взвесил один из револьверов на ладони и с усмешкой взглянул на Доктора.

— Поговорить?

— Вы же понимаете, что это мера предосторожности.

— О, я понимаю. А теперь позвольте мне принять свои меры предосторожности. — О'Райли повернулся к подчиненным. — Заприте его с мальчишкой и соберите всех в моей комнате. Нам придется поспешить.

Вот так Доктор и обнаружил себя обезоруженным, но, по счастью, не связанным, в маленькой комнате, почти кладовке, с каким-то юношей в небогатой одежде и без обуви. Несложно было догадаться, что это и был тот самый Микки Смит, которого он опрометчиво пообещал мисс Тайлер спасти и вернуть в целости и сохранности. Теперь же ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что девушка сумеет найти полицейского, и тот поверит ей достаточно, чтобы явиться сюда с подкреплением. Но чем дольше Доктор думал об этом, тем больше понимал, что шансов на это весьма мало. Нужно действовать самому, нужно что-то предпринимать.

Он тщательно осмотрел все стены и углы в комнате, но не нашел ничего полезного. Окон здесь не было, расшатать складывающие наружную стену кирпичи не удалось. Доктор принялся изучать дверь, но она была закрыта на засов снаружи... Если бы у него остался его нож, он мог бы попытаться подцепить засов.

— Эй, ты... парень, есть у тебя в карманах нож? Или хоть что-то полезное?

Мальчишка уставился на него, затем покачал головой. 

— Они у меня все забрали.

Испуган так, что почти ничего не соображает. Даже его подруга была смелее, Доктор помнил, как решительно она набросилась на душившего его заговорщика. Право же, такой отважной девушке больше подошел бы кавалер посмелее. Впрочем, что это он? Матримониальные планы мисс Тайлер его никоим образом не касались. Он лишь надеялся, что она сообразит не показываться на глаза заговорщикам, не хватало еще, чтобы она пострадала из-за его самонадеянности. Впрочем, надо признать, что сообразительности этой девушке не занимать. С ней все будет хорошо, а ему нужно думать о себе.

Именно в этот момент за дверью раздался какой-то шорох. Доктор остановился и приготовился броситься вперед, как только дверь распахнется. Но когда это случилось, все планы разом вылетели из его головы, потому что за дверью стояла раскрасневшаяся мисс Тайлер: без шляпки, зато с ослепительной улыбкой на лице.

***

Роуз честно сделала с десяток шагов назад по собственным следам, прежде чем остановилась и задумалась. Позвать полицейского — это было бы правильно. Но на всем их пути им не попалось на глаза ни одного бобби, так что она может запросто пробегать по улицам в поисках помощи до самого утра. А в том, что помощь понадобится, Роуз не сомневалась. Что бы там Доктор ни говорил, она не верила в порядочность и добрую волю людей, пославших к ней настоящего убийцу.

 

Пока она так рассуждала, скрипнули, открываясь, ворота. Роуз еле успела юркнуть в щель между забором и соседним зданием, стараясь дышать тише и молясь, чтобы вышедшие не направились в ее сторону. Судя по звукам, людей было двое. До девушки донеслись обрывки фраз.

— … возвращайся с лошадьми...

— … сделает с этим... Опасно...

— Не волнуйся, Финн... обоих на складе... потом... никаких следов... Беги, давай.

Послышались удаляющиеся шаги, стукнули, снова закрываясь, ворота, и Роуз позволила себе наконец выдохнуть. Так она и знала, Доктор попал в беду. И бежать за помощью уже поздно, сейчас заговорщики приведут лошадей и наверняка увезут свое оружие и порох. Нужно действовать немедленно, но что она, в самом деле, может сделать?

Роуз вгляделась в глубину щели, в которой пряталась. Попыталась протиснуться дальше — и ей это удалось, пока она не оказалась в узком проулке позади домов. Забор вокруг склада был сзади сплошным, зато возле него рос высоченный ясень. Роуз хмыкнула и пробормотала:

— Мама всегда ругала меня в детстве, когда я лазала по деревьям вместе с мальчишками. Кто бы мог подумать, что мне это пригодится?

Карабкаться по ветвям в длинных юбках оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем в детских платьицах, но Роуз справилась. Особенно ее порадовало то, что несколько толстых сучьев тянулись через забор, и конец одного почти упирался в маленькое окошко, какие бывают под потолком высоких комнат. Пришлось проявить немалую ловкость, чтобы по слегка клонящейся под ее весом ветке проползти до самой стены, дотянуться до окна и нащупать внизу щель. Роуз порадовалась тому, что жизнь в не самой благополучной части города приучила ее носить припрятанный в башмаке нож, который она и просунула в щель. Ну, а дальше все было просто. 

Просунув голову внутрь, Роуз оглянулась и поняла, что окно находится на самом деле не в комнате, а в коридоре. До пола было не меньше семи футов. Может быть, извернуться так, чтобы не свалиться вниз головой, не порвать юбки и не разбить окно было и непросто, но Роуз удалось это сделать, лишившись в процессе капора, который сначала съехал на затылок, а потом и вовсе зацепился за окно, и его пришлось снять и бросить вниз. Но главное — она была внутри, и ее никто не заметил. Теперь оставалось найти Доктора. И Микки, конечно, теперь она была уверена, что Микки жив и тоже здесь.

Роуз на цыпочках двинулась по коридору, ловя каждый звук. Часть дверей была открыта и за ними царила темнота, но за углом коридора слышались голоса и виднелись отблески света. Если оттуда кто-то появится...

Взгляд Роуз упал на небольшую дверь с засовом, словно бы приделанным к ней наспех. Из-за нее раздавался какой-то шорох. Рассудив, что вряд ли заговорщики стали бы сами себя снаружи запирать, Роуз решительно взялась за засов обеими руками, умоляя его не скрипеть и не стучать. Отодвинув деревянный брусок и потянув на себя дверь, она лицом к лицу столкнулась ни с кем иным, как с Доктором. Губы сами собой растянулись в триумфальной улыбке. У нее получилось! 

— Вы вызывали подмогу? — довольно выдохнула она и чуть не подпрыгнула, когда Доктор схватил ее за плечи и радостно встряхнул, словно собирался обнять.

— Просто фантастика! — Он тут же смутился и опустил руки, виновато потупившись. — Прошу прощения, мисс...

— Да что вы, мистер, мне понравилось! — Роуз не удержалась и подмигнула ему, и с восторгом увидела, как медленно краснеют его выдающиеся уши.

— Роуз, — раздалось из-за спины Доктора. Тот сморщился и шагнул в сторону, пропуская вперед Микки. Живого и невредимого, разве что лишившегося башмаков. Роуз была искренне рада увидеть его и тут же повисла у него на шее.

— Микки, ты жив!

— Что ты тут делаешь? Как ты сюда попала? — Судя по выражению лица, ее старый приятель ничего не понимал. Бедный простодушный Микки.

— Я тебя спасаю, разве ты не заметил? — усмехнулась Роуз. — Вас обоих, между прочим. Что бы вы без меня делали?

— Да-да, конечно, — проворчал Доктор. Его радость, похоже, была недолгой. Какая жалость! Роуз действительно нравилось, как оживляет его лицо настоящая улыбка. — Смею заметить, что мы еще не спасены, и нам стоит поторопиться выбраться отсюда.

— Там сзади есть окно, можно вылезти на заднюю улицу, — махнула рукой Роуз.

— В таком случае, выбирайтесь поскорее. Помогите своему другу, он, похоже, не очень-то расторопен.

— А вы куда собрались, мистер? — Роуз уперлась руками в бока, все еще чувствуя прилив уверенности после удавшегося проникновения на склад.

— У них остались мои револьверы. Я к ним очень привязан, знаете ли. Не волнуйтесь за меня, мисс, выбирайтесь поскорее сами.

Роуз собиралась возразить, но Доктор развернулся на месте и двинулся прочь своим быстрым решительным шагом, а Микки уже тянул ее к окну. Ладно, всему свое время. 

Микки сообразил подсадить ее, и Роуз смогла усесться, сгорбившись, в оконном проеме, а потом протянуть вниз ногу, за которую ее приятель ухватился и взобрался следом. Роуз показала ему на дерево.

— Тебе придется прыгнуть немного и постараться ухватиться за ветку. Помнишь, как мы делали в городском сквере? Ты сам учил меня тогда лазить по деревьям.

Ему удалось и в самом деле ухватиться за ветку и усесться на ней верхом. Ну, точнее, вцепиться в нее руками и ногами. Роуз улыбнулась и махнула рукой. 

— Теперь ползи к стволу.

— А как же ты?

— Спустишься вниз и жди там, хорошо, Микки? А я помогу Доктору.

— Роуз, ты что! Он же сумасшедший, его убьют, и тебя с ним вместе. Вспомни, что говорил тот старик.

— Его убьют без меня, Микки. Не волнуйся, мы скоро вернемся.

С этими словами Роуз снова спрыгнула внутрь дома и бегом бросилась к повороту коридора. Может быть, это было и глупо... Доктор — опытный военный и наверняка бывал в передрягах похуже, а Роуз лишь бедная белошвейка без опыта, без знаний, без оружия... но ей почему-то казалось, что без ее помощи Доктор и впрямь не справится. 

Осторожно высунув голову за угол, Роуз увидела лишь спины четырех заговорщиков, быстро шагавших к лестнице в конце коридора. Вот они скрылись внизу, и, пока она размышляла, куда успел деваться Доктор, он вдруг выскользнул из приоткрытой двери слева и удивительно тихим шагом двинулся вперед. Остановился перед другой дверью, огляделся по сторонам и резко ее распахнул. Внутри, похоже, никого не было, потому что он шагнул внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь. Роуз сделала всего пару шагов за ним следом и замерла — голоса внизу лестницы, почти затихшие, снова начали приближаться. Умнее всего было бы снова нырнуть за угол, но вместо этого Роуз бросилась вперед и еле успела вскочить в комнату, где исчез Доктор. Обернувшись, она подпрыгнула на месте, увидев направленное на нее дуло револьвера. Оружие Доктор сразу же опустил и тихо выругался.

— Что вы здесь делаете, несносная вы девчонка!

— Тихо, они возвращаются, — зашипела Роуз и бросилась к столу. Под которым, надо признать, было не так уж много места, однако они с Доктором смогли там поместиться, скрючившись и прижавшись друг к другу. И вовремя, потому что через секунду дверь открылась.

— Отнесите оставшиеся ящики вниз, я лишь прихвачу тут кое-что.

Человек, сказавший это, подошел к столу, похлопал по нему ладонью, словно что-то искал. Выругался, обошел стол и собрался было открыть ящик, но замер под взглядом Доктора. И под прицелом его револьверов.

— Вы за ними вернулись, О'Райли? А напрасно. Серьезно, очень напрасно. Отойдите на пару шагов.

Человек — О'Райли — послушно шагнул назад, но вид у него был вовсе не испуганный.

— И что теперь, Доктор? — усмехнулся он, когда тот выбрался из-под стола и подал руку своей спутнице. — О, у вас нынче весьма оригинальные помощники. Вы понимаете, что стоит мне крикнуть — сюда ворвутся люди и убьют и вас, и вашу спутницу?

— Но сперва я успею выстрелить в вас, сержант.

— В отставке, господин капитан, в отставке. И поверьте, я не боюсь смерти, я был готов к ней, когда мы все это затеяли. А готовы ли вы рисковать жизнью своей спутницы?

— О'Райли, все еще можно закончить так, что никто не умрет. Вообще никто.

— Доктор... — Роуз потянула его за рукав.

— Подожди! — резко сказал тот, но Роуз решила, что слушаться его не обязательно. Потому что показавшееся в щели двери дуло ружья было нацелено в их сторону, но Доктор не мог его видеть. Роуз просто толкнула его изо всех сил. На пол упали все трое — потерявшая равновесие Роуз, сбитый ею Доктор и бросившийся на него О'Райли. Над их головой прогремел выстрел, в дверях возник силуэт, но тут грохнуло уже в комнате — это выстрелил револьвер Доктора. Человек в дверях вскрикнул и упал, О'Райли вцепился в руку с револьвером, и Роуз торопливо отскочила в сторону, потому что с детства уяснила: когда мальчишки дерутся, главное — не мешать им. Через несколько секунд Доктор вскочил, рывком отбросив от себя бывшего сержанта, схватил стул и швырнул его в окно. Еще через пару секунд он уже был внизу и протягивал руки вверх, яростно твердя Роуз: «Прыгайте же, прыгайте!» Прыгать со второго этажа было очень страшно, но крепкие руки подхватили ее и не дали упасть. И тут же дернули куда-то в сторону.

Как они сумели выбраться со двора на улицу, несмотря на то, что в них стреляли несколько человек, Роуз совершенно не понимала. И кто только придумал, что Доктор проклят? Да он наверняка счастливчик. Большую часть времени она бежала следом за ним, согнувшись и не глядя вокруг. Он же успевал отстреливаться, высматривать следующее укрытие и тянуть ее за собой. «Наверное, для него это все привычно. Просто еще одна война», мелькнуло в голове у Роуз. Как будто это возможно, как будто к такому можно привыкнуть. Но пока голова думала, ноги сами несли ее вперед, прочь от ворот, от стоящей перед ними повозки, запряженной двумя лошадьми, на которой были свалены какие-то ящики и из-за которой раздавались выстрелы. Еще несколько шагов — и за спиной раздался оглушительный грохот, Роуз почувствовала, как что-то с силой толкает ее в спину, и увидела, как навстречу летит серая грязь дороги.

А потом она сидела на коленях посреди неизвестной улочки в Ламбете и смотрела на пылающие остатки повозки, на разбросанные по земле фигуры и на медленно поднимающегося на ноги Доктора. Он тоже смотрел на огонь, в отблесках пламени его лицо казалось чуждым, словно он был не из этого мира. Потом к Роуз подскочил Микки, он что-то бормотал о том, как он испугался за нее, но она все смотрела на Доктора, а он все смотрел на тела на земле. Наконец он медленно повернулся. Роуз моргнула — и лицо Доктора смягчилось, он шагнул к ней, помогая подняться и спрашивая, не ударилась ли она головой.

— Со мной все в порядке. Да все хорошо же! — Роуз передернула плечами. — Лучше скажите, что случилось?

— Никогда не затевайте перестрелку рядом с ящиками пороха, — криво улыбнулся Доктор.

— Они все...

— Наверняка кто-то просто ранен, но теперь сюда точно прибудет полиция, она с ним разберется. А нам пора уходить.

— Вы не будете дожидаться полиции?

— Зачем? — пожал плечами этот странный человек. — Я свое дело сделал. А теперь мне нужно доставить домой одну любопытную леди и ее... хм... спутника.

— Я не леди!

— Это я понял, — протянул Доктор с таким интересным выражением, что Роуз и не подумала обидеться.

Наверное, они представляли собой жалкое зрелище — мужчина с офицерской осанкой, но в испачканной старой одежде, встрепанная девушка с измазанными грязью юбками и юноша, шагающий за ними следом босиком. Не удивительно, что кэбмены, стоявшие у вокзала Ватерлоо, смотрели на них с подозрением. Доктору пришлось показать одному из них золотой соверен прежде, чем тот позволил им всем забраться в кэб. 

Поездка прошла почти в полной тишине. Доктор сидел, скрестив руки и глядя то в окно, то куда-то над плечом Роуз. Она, быть может, и хотела бы заговорить, но ее отвлекал Микки, забившийся в угол сидения и вцепившийся в ее руку. Неужели он все еще боится? Все ведь уже закончилось.

Все закончилось. Роуз вздохнула. Надо же, с ней случилось настоящее приключение, с тайной, и опасностью, и героическим спасением. Словно бы она попала в одну из тех дешевых книжек, которые так любила читать. Только это было в сто раз лучше книжки. В сто раз страшнее, но и в сто раз интереснее. Но теперь приключение подошло к концу, и необходимость возвращаться к обычной жизни маячила впереди серой тенью. Роуз посмотрела на Микки. Он точно был рад тому, что опасность позади. А она? Рада ли она?

Ее размышления прервались, когда кэб остановился. Доктор выпрыгнул на мостовую и заботливо подал ей руку. Она улыбнулась ему, выбираясь следом — и обнаружила себя неподалеку от собственного дома. Вот разговоров-то будет о том, что она приехала домой в кэбе! Но об этом можно подумать потом, а сейчас внимание Роуз было сосредоточено на Докторе.

— Вот вы и дома, мисс Тайлер. Я сожалею, что втянул вас в эту историю.

— Сожалеете? Почему это? Да вы ни за что не справились бы без меня!

Губы Доктора дрогнули, и взгляд голубых глаз смягчился.

— Это верно. Благодарю вас за помощь, мисс. — С этими словами он взял ее руку и коснулся губами пальцев, словно она все-таки была настоящей леди.

— Не за что, — выдохнула Роуз. Стоящий рядом Микки уже тянул ее к дому, но она медлила. — И что вы теперь будете делать?

— То же, что всегда, мисс.

— Попадать в следующие неприятности? — не удержалась Роуз. Доктор рассмеялся.

— Очень даже может быть. Но вы не волнуйтесь, мисс, с ними я тоже справлюсь.

— Один?

Его улыбка дрогнула. Он открыл было рот, но помедлил, словно передумал говорить. Потом решительно кивнул.

— Один. Так лучше всего. А теперь прощайте, мисс Роуз Тайлер.

— Прощайте, сэр Доктор.

Роуз проводила взглядом его высокую фигуру, пока она не скрылась за углом, и только после этого обратила наконец внимание на своего старого приятеля.

— Все, все. Идем домой, Микки. Не представляю, как я все это объясню маме!

Роуз Тайлер узнала за этот день много нового. В том числе и то, что когда приключение заканчивается, на душе остается странная пустота.

***

Утром Роуз позволила себе проснуться позже обычного. В конце концов, накануне у нее был непростой день, да потом еще пришлось долго объяснять матери, где она пропадала и почему вернулась в таком виде, и выслушивать наставление о том, почему нужно держаться подальше от странных богатых мужчин. Когда она встала, Джеки уже не было дома. Умываясь над тазом и расчесывая волосы, Роуз думала о ждущих ее делах. О заканчивающихся деньгах. О поисках работы. О новых прорехах на платье, которые нужно заштопать. Она не думала о Докторе, о его голубых глазах и опасных тайнах. Что толку думать о том, что случается в жизни один лишь раз? Особенно в такой жизни, как ее — обычной и серой, как туман за окном. 

Накинув на плечи теплую шаль, Роуз вышла из дому, твердо решив, что сегодня она найдет себе работу, пусть даже и в «Зеленой утке». И замерла на пороге, потому что фигура, маячившая на углу возле фонарного столба, могла принадлежать только Доктору. Хотя сегодня он был одет как подобает джентльмену. Роуз с замирающим сердцем подошла к нему, и он торопливо снял шляпу, здороваясь.

— Добрый день, мисс Тайлер. Надеюсь, с вами все хорошо, и вчерашние приключения не лишили вас сна.

— Добрый день, мистер. И с моим сном все в порядке, спасибо большое, а приключения мне даже понравились.

— Конечно же они вам понравились. — Он улыбнулся. Хорошая это была улыбка, чуть заметная: лишь приподнятые уголки губ да углубившиеся морщинки возле глаз.

— А что вы делаете в наших краях? Неужели выслеживаете еще одних преступников?

— Вообще-то, — он замялся и опустил глаза. — Вообще-то я здесь жду вас. Как вы справедливо заметили, это по моей вине вы лишились работы и средств к существованию. И это благодаря вам я уцелел вчера. Поэтому я чувствую себя в долгу.

— Ничего вы мне не должны. Вы же спасали королеву, так?

— Так. И все же... У меня есть для вас предложение. Миссис Идрис, моя экономка, уже весьма немолода, и ей очень пригодилась бы помощь.

— Помощь? Вы... вы предлагаете мне работу? Горничной?

— Назовем это помощницей экономки. Жилье и одежда предоставляются.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я жила в вашем доме?

— А также двадцать фунтов в год.

— Двадцать! — ахнула Роуз. Это было больше, чем они с матерью зарабатывали вместе. — Но... я никогда не работала домашней прислугой. И я не могу оставить мать.

— Но у вас будут выходные, и ваша мать сможет посещать вас, а вы ее. А еще... еще у вас будет возможность пользоваться моей библиотекой. Большой библиотекой. — Его взгляд был странно пристальным.

— Хорошо, мистер, так в чем подвох?

— Подвох?

— Да, все это звучит слишком хорошо. Скажите-ка, часто вокруг вас происходят такие истории, как вчера?

— Боюсь, что да, — пожал он плечами.

Роуз прикусила губу. Все это действительно выглядело подозрительным. И опасным. И непредсказуемым. Это точно не понравится маме, и Микки наверняка будет против. Она решительно кивнула и протянула Доктору руку.

— Я согласна, мистер.

Он сжал ее ладонь и расплылся в своей дурацкой улыбке.

— Просто фантастика!


End file.
